Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You
by AdamPascalFan
Summary: Kurt is mad at his boyfriend. Matt needs help. And Finn...as always...is just confused.


"And by the way that shirt? Is horrible on you." Kurt slammed his cell phone shut and buried it under his pillow. From the look on his face, Finn knew he was in a no-win situation. If he asked his sorta-stepbrother what was wrong, Kurt most likely would huff nothing and proceed to sulk for the rest of the night. If he didn't ask, he risked getting yelled at for not being sensitive enough to notice when Kurt was in a bad mood. Either way it was going to end up being a long night and he'd probably end up sleeping on the couch again.

Damn that addition was taking a long time.

The pillow didn't completely muffle the voice of Alicia Keys. So that was it. _The boyfriend_. Whoever he was. All Kurt would ever say about him was that he was a guy in school and when the time was right he would introduce him to the rest of the family. Finn had tried to figure it out who it was by seeing who Kurt hung out with school, but that was a bust. The only guys he ever saw with Kurt were the ones in glee.

"Are you going to get that?" He asked not looking up from the _Sports Illustrated_ he was flipping through. He was supposed to be doing homework, but Brittany would let him copy during homeroom in the morning.

"No. Since answering would imply he's correct. When he couldn't be more wrong. Not even if he was you picking a formal outfit." The smaller boy defiantly picked up his chemistry book and began flipping through the pages.

It was easier when Rachel was in one of these moods. She just started talking really fast and would eventually get tired. All he had to do was wait for her to run out of breath and then he could talk with her. Or at least suggest something to distract her. Kurt on the other hand was liable to snap at the first person to choose the wrong socks for an outfit. The last time he had tried to help, Kurt almost slapped his hand just for reaching for his phone. Silence was his best option for getting out of this alive and in one piece.

In the time it took him to page through the entire magazine, the phone rang, and was ignored, a total of 12 times. The fourth time Kurt ignored his phone, Finn had raised an eyebrow. The ninth time, he had sighed loudly. By the final time he was ready to dismantle the phone himself. "Just answer the phone." He suggested. "You're miserable. I'm miserable."

"By all means let me make sure your feelings are eased."

"That's not what I meant." Finn sighed as he stood up. "I don't know what you fought about but it can't be that bad."

"It is. We're done. I don't know what I was thinking anyways. His sense of style has been worse than Puck's for years."

"This would work a lot better if you just told me what he did."

"Forget it Finn." Kurt sighed. "Just forget it. That's what I'm planning to do."

Finn was about to point out Kurt never had been able to just forget about anything that made him upset when his own phone rang. Seeing Matt's name come up on his caller ID, Finn figured it was probably a good idea to let Kurt be for a little bit. Eventually his brother would get tired of his own pity party or Burt and Mercedes would call him out for how he was acting. "What's up?" He answered, keeping one eye on Kurt, who was trying to not pay attention to what Finn was doing.

"Dude, I screwed up big time. I need your help." Matt's pleading voice cut through the phone line. "Can you come over to my house?"

"Sure. Kurt's right here so you don't…."

"No. "Matt cut Finn off immediately. "No I…..Kurt…..look I just need your help right now ok?"

"Okay…." Finn said slowly, trying to figure out why exactly Matt wouldn't need Kurt's help as well. It had to be sports related. "Ten minutes?"

"Perfect."

Hanging up his phone, Finn regarded Kurt closely. "Matt needs my help with something. I think it has to do football or something. So I'm going over there. "

"Oh sure. Go help Matt." Kurt drawled out the name as if it had stung him. "See if I care about that."

"Ok. I'll be going then." Finn shook his head. Now Kurt was mad about him helping Matt? Did he want him just to sit here all night? God Kurt was confusing sometimes.

"Great. Go. Have a great time with Matt." Kurt waved his hand and buried his nose back into his chemistry book. "I'll be just fine here. Plenty of studying to do."

"Ok….good luck with that." Finn said hopefully as he made his way to the basement stairs. Surely helping Matt wouldn't be nearly this confusing.

Spin. Stop. Point to the ground. Mike had tried to make the steps easy but he was still terrified he was going to spend more time crashing into Puck and Mike than actually doing the number. As it was Artie had already requested having someone between them at all times.

"I'm already in a wheelchair. There's no need to inflict further damage to me." He had explained, pushing his glasses up his face with an apologetic shrug in Finn's direction.

It was still strange Matt wanted his help for a performance he was going to do in glee. Or that Matt wanted to sing lead. But at least it made sense why he had insisted Kurt hadn't been invited. Kurt always wanted to work with the girls on stuff for performances anyway. He'd probably spend the whole time complaining about their costumes. Although this time Finn didn't think Kurt would find too much to complain about. Matt had dug through the old costume closet and found some suits from an ancient production of _Guys and Dolls_ according to the tags.

He had to hand to Matt. The guy may be super quiet, but when he planned a performance he clearly thought of every angle. Even down to a single red rose Matt planned on giving away during the song. Puck had loudly protested and tried to leave at that point but Mike refused to let him out of Matt's basement. Maybe it was a little bit cheesy but Mr. Schue loved cheesy so Finn figured it would go over well.

They had planned to meet around the corner of the choir room while Matt cleared this performance with Mr. Schue after last period. Finn figured at least one more practice with his steps wouldn't hurt so he stood a little bit off to the side. Mike and Puck didn't need that much help and he didn't want to be responsible for sending Artie crashing into the lockers. Probably expecting trouble, the other three took up positions across the hall.

"I'm not doing this." Puck declared. "I am a badass and this is beyond gay."

"Shut up Puck." Mike said good-naturedly, his long leg folded behind him. "Matt helped you serenade Quinn."

"And I helped you get the jazz band to woo Mercedes." Artie pointed out.

"Yeah that." Mike agreed, nodding his head. "So you can do this one thing for Matt. We swear it will never leave the choir room and destroy your chance to nail every girl in school."

Puck opened his mouth to argue when Matt came around the corner, a nervous smile on his face. "Ok Mr. Schue is fine with it. We go first. Thanks again guys. I owe you."

"Not a problem. It's a great number Matt. Maybe Mr. Schue will want us to do it for Sectionals." Finn said helpfully, shoving Puck's shoulder to get him to follow Mike and Artie. With a reluctant eye roll, his friend did start moving towards the choir room, muttering under his breath the entire time.

Matt laughed a little. "Trust me Finn. I hope we never have to do this again."

Finn shot a look of confusion at Matt as they started down the hall. Then why was Matt doing this? Maybe he wanted to show Mr. Schue he could do more solos? After all this was the sort of thing the girls did all the time. That would help him for sure. Jesse may have been a traitor but at least with him around he didn't have to sing the lead every time.

Kurt had regarded them with open curiosity as they filed into the room after Mr. Schue explained they had worked up a special performance to get things started. Santana looked up from filing her nails long enough to smirk at them. Next to her, Brittany smiled brightly and clapped; not at all concerned she was the only one. Rachel studied them carefully. Finn could almost hear her critiquing them the second the music ended and demanding answers from him about why she hadn't been consulted about this number since she was glee captain after all. Sitting in the top row on either side of Kurt, Tina and Mercedes started giggling and elbowing Kurt in the side once Matt took his place in front of the group. Kurt was trying to push their hands aside and put of a bored expression but it wasn't working. Kurt was definitely trying not to look too interested in what they are.

After a brief nod at Brad from Matt, the jazz ensemble started in and Finn began counting under his breath. _Step, two, three. Step, four, five._ He was concentrating so hard, he almost missed Matt starting to sing.

_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

It was a pretty song. One Finn vaguely remembered hearing at the wedding of his cousin a few years ago. Just the type of song a guy would sing to a girl to seem romantic and shit. Finn brightened and missed his step by a fraction of a second. (Luckily Mike was a good enough dancer he could get out of the way without causing a pile-up) Oh, Matt had a crush on someone and he was finally making his move. Now it all made sense. Continuing to count in his head, he kept his eye on Matt, trying to guess which girl he was singing to.

_Pardon the way that I stare.  
There's nothing else to compare.  
The sight of you leaves me weak.  
There are no words left to speak,  
But if you feel like I feel,  
Please let me know that it's real.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

He wasn't looking in the right direction for it to be Santana or Brittany. They always sat off to the side and Matt was definitely looking in the middle of the room. That left Rachel, Tina and Mercedes.

_I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby.  
Let me love you._

He could rule out Rachel. Matt had always said he didn't know how Finn could handle all her drama queen behaviors. Besides Matt didn't seem to be looking at the front row where Rachel always sat. He seemed to be keeping his eyes on the top row.

_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

It would be pretty low of Matt to get Artie to help do this if it was to serenade Tina, Finn reasoned. And he couldn't remember if he had ever seen Matt and Tina even speak. Not that either spoke much to begin with but still. Plus Tina was always with Artie and Matt, well now that he thought about it Matt always seemed to be around Kurt these days. And the quickest way to get Mercedes would be to pump Kurt for information. Finn smiled as Matt started to walk up the risers with the flower in his hand. Mercedes was going to love this.

_I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby._

Going into his spin, he was a little disappointed he wouldn't see Mercedes face as she realized the song was all for her. When he looked up, he stopped abruptly causing him to crash into Puck. He mouthed sorry to his friend, who glowered in response as he kept staring.

_Kurt _had the flower. _Matt_ was standing directly in front of _Kurt_. And _Kurt_ was smiling. What the hell? This was all for Kurt? He knew he was supposed to continue to move but he didn't. Puck and Matt shot him dirty looks as they tried to continue the choreography around him.

_Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay._

"So am I forgiven?" Matt asked, smiling as the last note of music died away.

"Well since you humiliated yourself in front of all our friends, including those who can't keep quiet" Kurt shot purposefully looks in Rachel's and Mercedes's directions. "I guess we can consider this issue resolved."

"Great. " Santana declared. "Now that the worst kept secret relationship since Kurt and his fashion magazines has been discussed can we move on?"

"Wait." Finn held up his hand while he scratched the back of his head with his other hand. "_Matt'_s the boyfriend?"

"How blind are you?" Puck complained as he sat down. "Who couldn't tell that? What do you think Xena and Gabrielle are just best friends?"

"But…but…" Finn shook his head.

"If we're going to have to explain this concept to Finnocence we'll be here all night. And some of us have lives." Santana complained loudly crossing her arms.

Mr. Schue came up behind him and patted his back. "Why don't you take a seat Finn ok?"

He complied noting as he moved to his seat. "I'm still confused."

"There's a shocking new concept." Santana rolled her eyes and flipped her pony tail behind her.

Kurt leaned down, his one hand still clutching the rose and patted Finn's shoulder. "We'll talk when I get home."

When he got home? They always went straight home after glee together. Oh, right. Kurt and Matt had fought last night. That meant they would probably make up. He really didn't want to think about that too much. It was one thing to be ok with his friend….friends… being gay. It was another to actually think about what they did.

A sudden thought caused Finn to jerk his head around. Kurt had driven this morning. Which meant he had to find his own way home. His shoulders slumped down as Mr. Schue began talking about their new assignment for the week. Life was so much easier yesterday. And less confusing.


End file.
